Secrets of the Unknown
by Strxssed.Cxm
Summary: A best friend, love, betrayal, and secrets make up the life of Kayla Orant. Her best friend Kara, and sexy boyfriend Logan have secrets, as well as having her own secrets she didn't even know about. Excerpt: I hung up and I thought I saw something like a big black dog across the street. But then Logan walked in front of me. "I think I should take you home now."
1. Stalker

**Stalker**

He always follows me….but why?

"Logan, please leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket at the exact moment Kara called me.

"Kayla, Brandon won't stop following me around!"

"Oh my God Kara, Logan is doing the same thing."

"How are you dealing with it?"

"I'm about to scream at him Kara, honestly. I am."

"What am I supposed to do? He won't let me go ten feet away from him."

"Just be honest about it. Or tell him you want to go home. That's what I do."

"Okay, thanks dude. I gotta go now."

"Peace out."

I hung up and I thought I saw something like a huge black dog across the street. But then Logan walked in front of me.

"I think I should take you home now."

"But it's only ten!" I whined.

"I'm only doing what your father asked me to do Kayla, honestly. Do you have to be so stubborn about everything?"

"Know what? I'll walk home by myself. I'm done. You follow me around everywhere I go and don't let me stray twenty feet from you. It's starting to make me mad Logan, seriously. Leave me alone."

I started to walk off but he grabbed my shoulder and leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away after about fifteen seconds and as I was about to yell at him for doing that, he put his finger up to my lips and shushed me.

"Kayla, listen. I'm sorry that I follow you so much but there are just reasons that I can't explain why I do. If I could, I would. But it's not for me to tell."

He lifted up my chin and looked me right in the eyes.

"I will never stop loving you. Ever."

"Okay, but you need to start giving me more space. I can take care of myself you know."

"I can't promise I will give you too much space. But I'll try."

We started walking back to my house and in no time we were there.

He walked me up to my front door and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know what I said earlier about not being able to tell you why I had to follow you around everywhere?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tomorrow you will find out the biggest secret of your life."

With that, he was gone. Just vanished.

I walked up to my house and slowly went upstairs.

What was he going to tell me? I couldn't think of anything he was going to tell me. I walked into my room and greeted my bed by falling on top of it.

I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas and just took my shoes off and threw them to the floor.

I closed my eyes and felt a million tingles all over my body and fell asleep.

**Logan's POV**

I always have to make sure she is okay.

I can't let anything happen to her.

She hates me being everywhere with her, and she's right.

I don't let her twenty feet from me. But ever since the threat appeared, I'm scared I won't be able to protect her.

Soon, when she's turned, I won't have to follow her everywhere. She will have as much space as she wants.

I can't trust too many people around her because there is a killer that has killed every girl I've been suppose to marry.

When she was talking on the phone with Kara, she didn't seem very happy with me being there. I had to take her home because I felt something was a little off when she hung up and just stared off across the street.

I accidentally snapped at her and she got upset. I grabbed her shoulder before she could get too far and pulled her in and kissed her.

I knew that she would get even more angry with me, so I made her be quiet before she could say anything.

I told her I would never stop loving her and it's true. I would never stop loving her. Ever.

She was so precious to me and the only thing that even mattered to me anymore.

She is the only thing that makes me want to _feel_ anymore.

We walked back to her house and I told her I would finally let her in on why I have to follow her everywhere.

I sped away and she seemed confused but let it go.

After she went inside, I searched the outside of her house and a couple of others, and declared it safe for the night.


	2. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**Kayla's POV**

I woke up earlier than usual and decided I had enough time to make myself food before driving to school.

I heard a knock at the door while opening the fridge and yelled,

"COME IN!"

"Hey beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say to me.

"Hey, just making some breakfast. Want some?"

He creeped up behind me and hugged me.

"No, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes Kayla, I'm sure."

I felt bad about last night for freaking out on him, (even though I was so right) I turned around towards him and kissed him.

At first he looked surprised, then smiled.

I cracked the eggs into the pan, turned on the oven, and started cutting up the tomatoes and peppers for my soon-to-be omelet.

I didn't pay attention to where I was cutting and accidentally sliced my finger.

"Ah ouch."

Logan took my finger and looked at it and immediately looked away.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"I'll tell you later. I gotta go. I want to get to school early for a good parking spot."

He ran downstairs and shut the door.

I observed my cut finger and it seemed like someone failed at chopping it off.

**Logan's POV**

I went over to her house and she started making an omelet for herself and ends up cutting her finger.

It only took one look for me to become a monster.

Luckily I turned around before she could see what was happening to me.

My eye whites turned red, fangs came out, and the veins beneath my eyes revealed themselves.

She asked me what was wrong and I told her I would tell her later and I was going to school to get a good parking spot.

But the truth was, I was going back to my house to feed so I wouldn't end up like this at school.

But this was the one day of the year when it was dark outside for the entire day.

All vampires on this day were much stronger, emotions higher than the usual (which were very heightened) and the urge to feed was much worse.

As I was driving, I got a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

I told myself not to worry, it's just today my emotions are higher than usual and it was just my brain messing with me.

**Kayla's POV**

I finished eating my omelet and put my dishes in the sink.

I wondered what was up with Logan.

I walked to my room and pulled out black jeans with black tank top with a white skull on it and my black leather jacket. I grabbed my black heels out of my closet and put them on.

Today was going to be great. Especially since it's supposed to be dark outside all day.

I grabbed my bag, phone, and keys and walked out the door.

I unlocked my black Ferrari, (figures) and hopped inside and started the ignition.

I started towards Kara's and thought more about what was wrong with Logan.

Maybe blood made him feel uncomfortable or sick.

It was a nasty cut so I don't blame him.

I pulled into Kara's driveway and she hopped in and immediately started talking.

"So what happened last night between you and Logan?"

"Well he demanded taking me home at ten and made me mad and I yelled at him and said I would walk home by myself. He grabbed my shoulder before I could walk away and kissed me. He told me that he was sorry and loved me so much and then later told me that he would tell me today why he has to follow me everywhere."

Kara smiled slightly and started nodding her head.

"Anything else?"

I nodded my head.

"Logan came over today while I was making myself breakfast and I accidentally cut my finger slicing tomatoes and peppers. Logan looked at it and looked away really quick and then told me he was going to school to get a good spot. He seemed really freaked out."

"Oh?"

"So what happened between you and Brandon last night?"

I wiggled my eyebrows up and down and Kara started laughing.

"He was such a gentlemen. He listened to what I had to say and answered all of my questions."

"And what exactly are those questions Ms. Kara?"

She started laughing again.

I started laughing with her too until I saw the look on her face.

"Kara what's wr-"

"KAYLA WATCH OUT!" she screamed.

There was a man in front of us and I slammed on my breaks and heard a "Thunk."

"HOLY CRAP! I HIT SOMEONE WITH MY CAR!" I yelled.

I took off my seatbelt and bolted out of the car.

I looked towards the front of the car and underneath and there was no man there.

"What th-"

I felt a hand clasp around my mouth.

A deep voice said, "If you scream, your friend dies."

I nodded and the hand let go.

I turned around and saw the man holding Kara by the neck.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Your worst nightmare."


	3. Nightmare Come True

**Nightmare Come True**

I looked at Kara and tears were streaming down her face.

What was I supposed to do? I've never had this happen before!

I thought quickly and this really genius idea of mine would probably get me killed but give Kara enough time to get in the car and drive away.

I slowly walked towards the man and he had an idea of what I was trying to do. Set Kara free.

He shoved me a good four feet away from him.

"Come near me and I'll snap her neck."

I ran as fast as I could towards him and before he could react, I slapped him as hard as I could and there was already a red mark on his face.

He let go of Kara and she ran to the car.

He felt his face and then looked at me.

He gave me the deadliest smile he could and his eyes turned red.

"You're going to pay for that."

I tried to run and got about five feet before his hands shoved me from behind.

I landed on my hands and turned around and he was already in front on me.

He kneeled down and smiled again.

Two sharp teeth took place of regular ones and I looked at them in horror.

His eye whites turned red and his veins underneath his eyes appeared.

"Now what should I do?" he laughed.

"Snap your neck? Too easy. Break all of your bones? Still not good enough. Could go the old fashioned way and just drink your dry. Yeah, I'll do that."

"NO!" I screamed.

The second I screamed, he slammed my head down on the hard concrete and kneeled closer.

I felt blood pour out of my head because there was warm liquid forming under where my head was laying.

As I lay there in agony, the man moved my hair and lifted up my head.

I felt his fangs pierce my skin and it felt like I was on fire.

I mustered up enough energy and screamed again.

I heard him laugh again and a second later I heard a snap.

He snapped my neck but I could still see everything going on.

He sped away and apparently forgot all about Kara.

She screamed and struggled opening the door.

Finally she got it open and ran over to me and she started freaking out.

"KAYLA! ANSWER ME! WAKE UP! KAYLA!" she screamed.

All I could do was stare at her and black spots started filling my vision.

She pulled out her phone and called someone.

"B-Brando-on! I-I NEED-D HEL-LP! IT-IT'S KAYLA!"

She was stuttering really bad. If we weren't in this situation I probably would've been laughing her.

Considering the fact that some vampire dude basically killed me and there was blood currently pouring out of my neck and head, I wouldn't be laughing.

Or the other fact that my neck was snapped and I couldn't move anything, even my eyes.

"W-Where am I-I? I-I don't kn-now, I-I thi-ink W-woodbe-erry? P-pleas-se h-hurry!"

She looked at me and started freaking out again.

She was breaking really fast and was stuttering on her breathe.

She started crying uncontrollably and within seconds I saw Brandon and Logan appear out of nowhere.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Logan screamed.

"We we-ere just driving d-down the road and a m-man appeared out of no-owhere and Kayla thought sh-he hit him and g-got out of the car to check i-it out and he attacked her and h-he had fangs and b-bit her and snapped h-her neck."

By this time she had calmed down a bit since Brandon was holding her.

"WHY IS HER HEAD BLEEDING?!" Logan once again screamed.

"H-he slammed her head d-down when she tried to f-fight back after he sh-hoved her to the g-ground."

The black spots in my vision had won and the last thing I saw was Logan leaning over me and sliding his arms underneath of me.

**8 Hours Later**

I woke up surrounded by my parents, Logan and Brandon's parents, Kara's parents, Kara, Logan, and Brandon.

I touched my neck and started freaking out.

I sat up and touched the back of my head and all this did was freak me out more.

My neck and head hurt but there were no wounds.

I remembered everything. The man, the slap, the screaming, the bite, my head, my neck, all of it.

I looked at my parents with wild eyes.

"What happened?!" I said with a hoarse voice.

Must be from all the screaming I did.

My mother started crying and tried to talk but couldn't.

"Kayla, none of us actually know what happened with your head and neck." My dad interjected.

"Wait, you know about vampires?"

"Well, we live it, so yes, we do."

"We?"

"All of us are vampires, Kayla. Well, except for you and Kara."

I looked over at Logan and he had sorry and guilty written all over his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said to my parents.

"We had to wait to tell you. We were going to on your seventeenth birthday."

That was in a week.

"Why the seventeenth?"

"Because that's when you are marrying Logan. When a vampire marries a human, the human is turned at the wedding."

Wait. HOLD UP! MARRYING?! I did not consent this!

Apparently I said my words out loud.

"Wait. HOLD UP! MARRYING?! I did not consent this!"

I was furious! They didn't even ask me! Marriage at 17? I wasn't even ready for that type of commitment! I wasn't even sure if I even wanted to marry Logan!

"Logan did you know about this!?" Turning my attention to him.

He just looked down and he started fiddling with his hands.

"Kayla, we thought you were dead!" My mom sobbed.

"Yeah, me too. Don't try and change the subject. Since when am I marrying anyone?"

"Since you were born." My father interrupted.

"This was planned out before I even knew how to talk?!" I yelled.

"This was planned out for you and Kara when you two were both born. Logan and Brandon's parents asked us if we had girls for children if they'd be to marry their sons and both of us said yes after talking it out. We kept you away from them and kept quiet about it because every girl before you that they were supposed to marry ended up dying."

I started feeling really dizzy and got up.

"I'm getting some water."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

I turned on the faucet and drank the water.

I swallowed and it tasted disgusting.

I was leaning against the counter for support because the water made me feel sick.

My wrists started burning and I looked down at them.

They looked like I had just gotten fresh tattoos.

There were flames around my wrists.

They were orange around the bottom, yellow towards the middle, and a blue-teal at the top.

My hands started shaking uncontrollably and I dropped the glass.

I fell to the floor and heard my mother scream.

"KAYLA!"

That was all I heard before everything disappeared.


	4. Transformation

**Transformation**

I started dreaming.

_I woke up in a bed. I felt someone roll towards me._

_"Morning sweetheart."_

_I slowly rolled over to see who it was._

_It was…..LOGAN?!_

_What happened. Oh my God. _

_HE HAS RED EYES?!_

_ Did I sleep with him?! I really hope not._

_I got up out of bed and started walking towards the door._

_I saw myself in the mirror and I was wearing nothing but my lacy underwear and bra._

_I started running towards the door until I felt myself being shoved into the wall._

_"Now where do you think you're going?"_

_"Away from you." I spat out._

_"Now why would you want to do that?"_

_Before I could speak, he shoved his lips into mine and it lasted about 20 seconds._

_I did the first thing that came to my mind. _

_I slapped him in the face. _

_He laughed._

_"I thought you liked it when I did that."_

_I was back against the wall and he had his hand clenched around my throat._

_No matter how hard I pushed or hit, he wouldn't budge._

_We were back on the bed in a flash and he was on top of me._

_"No! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed._

_He put his hand over my mouth and decided to play along._

_So, I bit his hand. _

_Hard._

_All that earned me was a slap in the face. _

_I think I heard my jaw crack._

_"Now why'd you hit me? I thought you liked it when I did that."_

_He kissed me again, and this time, deepened the kiss._

_He was about to go farther than that, but then I woke up._

I was in my bed.

That, was the first thing I discovered.

The second thing I discovered was the fact that I couldn't breathe.

I tried breathing in and out but nothing was happening.

I saw a bottle of water on my nightstand and grabbed it and ripped it open.

I started drinking, and could breathe again.

I got up, and went to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and looked at my usual boring self.

Dark brown hair, violet eyes, and pale white skin.

I looked down and saw the tattoos on my wrists.

I then remembered last night.

I fell, and blacked out after these appeared.

I shrugged it off and went to the kitchen.

In there was Kara, Logan, Brandon, my parents, and Kara's.

I noticed Kara had a glass in her hands.

I was quiet enough and they didn't notice me walk in.

"Happy birthday Kara." they said.

Was is October 25th already?

I forgot my birthday.

Classic, Kayla.

I mentally slapped myself. I mean, who forgets their own birthday?

But back to the glass.

It had bloody looking liquid inside.

Maybe it _is _blood.

Kara brought the glass up to her lips, and drank.

When she swallowed, she started coughing.

"Are you ready?" I heard Brandon say.

"Yes."

Then I heard a snap and saw Kara fall onto the floor.

I screamed, and everyone turned around and looked at me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed at Brandon.

"Well, Kayla, if you were here earlier, you would've known that you'd be turning on your birthday, as Kara wanted it done and over with, we decided to let you sleep."

Silence rang through my mind.

"She will wake up in a few minutes and be fully turned."

Silence again.

"Do I…do I have to do it too?"

Silence once again.

"Does becoming a vampire hurt?"

"It depends on how much vampire blood the human consumes."

"How do you even become a vampire? It's obvious that just biting and killing doesn't work. That already happened and I'm not a vampire."

"Okay. I will explain this, but only if you become a vampire." Logan interrupted

"But that's not fair! I have to know how it works before I agree to this."

"I'm saying, I will tell you before, but only if you agree to become one afterwards."

"Okay. Fine. I agree. Now tell me."

"So the vampire that is turning the human, at one point, must bite the human, but the bite effect only stays for so long. The vampire can't wait any longer than a week to turn the human after biting. When they bite, the fangs pump venom into the human system and the venom attacks some of the human cells, readying the system to have vampire blood instead of human blood. Then, the human must drink vampire blood so the vampire blood can attack the rest of the human cells, initially, making the body ready for the final step. Depending on how much venom is put into the system, and how much vampire blood is consumed, determines how strong the vampire will be. But the more venom and blood inside the system, the more painful the transformation is."

I nodded my head, understanding everything he was saying.

"Do vampires have powers?"

"Only a few special ones do."

"Like who?"

"Your mother, Kara's father, both of my parents, Brandon, and myself. We all do."

"What do you guys have?"

"Your mother can change peoples' moods in seconds, Kara's father has telekinesis, my mother can teleport, my father can control elements at will, Brandon can make people see what he wants them to see, and I can read minds. Except for yours."

"Why not mine?"

"I'm not sure of that."

I looked at the time and decided if I was going to become a vampire, I might as well go to school as a human for the last time.

"Well, before becoming a vampire, I want one last day to do human things, _as a human_. I'll see you guys later."

Kara woke up with a start, and I was the first thing she looked at.

Her eyes were red, her veins underneath appeared, and her fangs were out.

She sped towards me and went for my throat until I put my hands up to block her.

She couldn't move an inch more towards me.

She was trying really hard to get to me, but there was some sort of barrier between her and myself.

Everyone just stared until I said something.

"Do something while this thing works!"

Brandon sped towards her from behind and held her back by her torso.

I ran back to my room and sat down on my bed.

I wanted to look awesome today.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out dark blue jeans, black heels, and a mini black dress.

I changed out of my pajamas and started putting my jeans on.

I pulled the dress over my head, and was having a hard time getting it over my chest.

The second I had it on, I heard someone very faintly come into my room with a, "Whoosh."

I turned around and it was Logan.

"I could've been naked. You know that right?"

"I could hear you putting your clothes on. I figured out when you were done. You stopped struggling."

"Well how's that for creepy."

We both laughed at that.

I went into my bathroom and started putting makeup on.

"You know, you don't have to put makeup on to be pretty. I think you look beautiful without it."

I blushed at that. Which I never do.

"I came up here because I wanted to personally say goodbye before everyone else did."

"Well, goodbye Logan."

"That's not exactly what I meant…."

I walked over to him and stood on my toes and kissed him.

My 5'7 had nothing on his 6'4.

"I also came here to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I don't want anything bad to happen to you on accident, and I wanted you to be able to take it in instead of all at once."

"Go on."

"Would it be okay if I bit you and injected venom into you?"

I was really surprised at him asking that. I mean yeah, I get that he doesn't want anything to happen to me and wants me to be able to handle the change instead of all at once, but I really just wanted to be a simple human for one last day.

I sighed at my frustration.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I was only offering if you wanted it."

"I mean I'm completely okay with it, I just, I'm afraid of what might happen."

"There is no reason to be afraid. You might get a little more strength than usual, but that's it."

"Okay. Just do it. I have to get going."

I moved my hair out of his way and he held my shoulders to keep me still.

He leaned in and I felt two sharp enlarged needles go into my neck.

It hurt a lot, way more than I thought it would.

I felt him drink a little bit, but then I felt something new entering my system.

I thought it would be swift and painless, but it hurt. A lot.

The venom started going from my neck all the way to my toes and fingertips. The feeling didn't go away, it stayed.

Logan had been at my neck for almost ten minutes and the venom kept getting more painful.

I thought I was about to pass out from how painful it was, but as the thought crossed my mind, Logan pulled away.

"Does it hurt?"

I nodded.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much?"

"Twenty. Does it usually hurt this bad?"

"I said that the pain level depends on how much vampire blood and venom is put into the system. I put in a lot."

"How much venom did you inject?"

"Well, more than anyone has ever been injected with AND survived in vampire history."

I was injected with the most vampire venom anyone has been able to handle.

Which means I could've been dead.

I made a mental note to yell at him for that later.

"Okay, we can talk about vampires later. I need to get to school."

"Bye beautiful."

I waved at him.

I grabbed my bag and keys and opened my car.

I got inside and started backing out of the driveway.

I started down the road and was almost to school before I knew it.

But then for a second time, there was a man the appeared in the middle of the street.

I am so not getting out. Not this time.

Not after what happened _last time._

I drove around him and he sped in front of my car, making me stop.

I was so not in the mood for this.

I only had one last chance to be human, my entire body ached and burned from the venom and the pain didn't lessen any, and, I was still tired from the night before.

He came around to my door and tapped on the window.

I rolled it down half an inch.

"Yes, may I help you mister? Are you lost? There is a bus stop over there. Maybe you can look at the map and find out where you are or where you need to be because it's not here."

"I thought I snapped your neck and killed you."

"Yeah me too. But you didn't. I'm still living. I'm not a ghost."

"But the only way you could've survived is if you were a vampire."

"Sir, if I was a vampire, I would've opened the door by now to rip your head off. But as you can see, I have not done that so you put the puzzle together."

"_Logan_." he seethed.

"Yes that is my boyfriend. Now what do you want? I don't have time for this so if you would ever so kindly hurry it up a bit I would be very grateful."

"What I want is you dead."

"What did I ever do to you that would make you want such a thing?"

"It's not what you did, it's what Logan did."

"And what did he do?"

"He _killed_ my wife."

That made me quiet.

"I have lost my one true love because of him and now I'm going to make him lose his."

Screw this fake politeness thing.

"You know what? Logan wouldn't do that without any good reason to. I wouldn't test my patience right now because I'm very exhausted from yesterday, my veins feel achy and on fire, and you're going to make me late for school. I'm wasting time talking to yo-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU DUMB BITCH! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW, I'M NOW SUFFERING ETERNITY WITHOUT ANY CHANCE OF FINDING MY TRUE LOVE ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

I was about to punch this dude in the throat.

"My advice to you is that I wouldn't try making Logan mad. Have a better choice in women because the only reason Logan would've done it is if this wife of yours was an extremely bad person doing extremely bad things. And don't tell me to shut up again because you know I'm one-hundred percent right."

I put the car in gear and once again, this moron got in front of my car and was pushing it back.

I remember earlier when Kara went to attack me and I held her back.

Maybe, just MAYBE, I could move this man out of my way.

I focused and put my hand out to where he was standing.

I flicked my wrist to the left so he'd be out of my way, and nice to know, it worked.

I slammed down on the gas pedal and drove away.


	5. One Last Chance

**One Last Chance**

I pulled into my school's drive and parked in my usual spot.

I grabbed my keys and bag and opened the door.

I hopped out and walked inside.

I walked to my locker, and pulled out the books I needed for first period.

_History._

It's the most boring class out of them all, but what bugs me more is that I sit next to the biggest jerk in the entire school.

_David Brinkley._

He's probably dated every girl in our grade, except me.

He's asked me out numerous times, and every time he does, the answer is no.

I know what he does.

He asks out a girl he thinks is hot and then sleeps with her and breaks up with them.

I don't fall for it. I see right through him.

Now he is once again going out with Britney James and she is pretty much at the top of the popularity pyramid and hates me for some reason.

I mean, I haven't said anything mean to her.

_Before_ she hated me, that is.

Their new favorite hobby is picking on me and pushing my buttons to see how I'd react.

I walked in and sat down.

Usually David was in here before I was and would taunt me when I'd first walk into class.

But he wasn't here first.

_Weird._

Britney walked into the room and behind her was David.

He sat down and Britney sat behind him.

"Not goth today, huh Orant?" David laughed.

"Now we're using labels today? Your brain must be functioning again. I applaud to that." I snapped back

"Oo, someone's in a feisty mood today." Britney interjected.

"Only for you two. And your minions." I gestured to her gang of mini-devils.

"Oh, don't I feel special." she said with a fake smile.

"Yeah like a special needs retard who needs to go to an asylum."

"I think you forgot to look in the mirror. You obviously didn't seeing how you think I'm you."

"That's quite enough talking out of you two." interrupted the teacher.

I smirked and Britney glared at me.

Throughout class, Britney and her minions were throwing pieces of paper at me and I eventually had enough so I walked up to the teacher and asked for the bathroom pass.

She let me go and I walked out into the hallway towards the bathroom.

My ears picked up the slightest sound.

"_Whoosh."_

Then someone was in front of me.

"Kara?" my throat clogged.

"What are you doing here?"

She started walking towards me and I started walking backwards.

"I didn't get to finish earlier. So now I'm here to."

I kept walking back until I tripped backwards and fell.

She hovered over me and leaned in and grabbed my shoulder.

She yanked me up. Hard.

Her face changed and she bared her fangs.

"Kara, I wouldn't. I'm not doing this. Just back off."

She snapped at my face, and on reflex, I punched her in the face really hard.

So hard, she went flying a good five feet from me.

She got up quickly but gave me enough time to get to my feet.

She looked at me and apparently I hit her so hard, her nose was broken and bleeding.

She put it back into position and it healed.

She sped to the front of me and I shoved her back with this barrier thing I did earlier.

But my energy was getting sucked down like juice from that and she broke through the barrier.

She grabbed my wrists and her hands started sizzling.

"Ouch! Jesus!"

She grabbed my hands and examined my wrists.

"What the he-"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

She was about to lunge at my neck until four arms appeared.

Logan and Brandon.

"You guys really need to work on keeping her restrained."

"We thought we had her down. But then she sped away and we've been tracking her."

"Why exactly are you that slow?"

"I think super-sonic speed is her power."

"Don't you guys have super-sonic speed?"

"Yes, but what I'm talking about is vampire speed times one-hundred."

I nodded my head.

"Brandon take her back to the house. Lock her up."

He nodded and took off with her.

"Well, I believe I came out of class to go to the bathroom."

I started walking to the bathroom and Logan walked around the opposite corner.

After I was done in the bathroom, I washed my hands and walked out.

As soon as I reached the hallway, pain shot all throughout my body and I fell.

I grabbed at the wall for support and got myself up.

I stood there leaning against the wall for a couple of minutes and walked over to the drinking fountain.

I took a drink only to have my face pushed into the water.

I turned around quickly and standing there was David.

"What's your problem, dude?"

"Oh, I don't have a problem, you do. Your makeup is smearing, Kayla."

I was starting to get angry.

"Well maybe you do have a problem."

"And what's that problem?"

"This."

I punched him square in the jaw and he stumbled back and eventually regained his balance.

"You bi-"

He was cut short when I punched him in the face again, only in the nose.

I shot him down and now he was sliding down the wall.

"I told you I'm not in the mood for this. I advise against pushing it, David."

He jumped up unexpectedly and punched my in my stomach.

I cried out and I was down.

"Now what were you saying about not pushing it?"

"Bastard." I gasped.

He started laughing and it gave me time to get up.

I automatically felt a surge of energy go through me, like I could punch a 5000 pound truck and wouldn't get a scratch on me.

I punched him in the stomach with all of my might, and he was down. Fast.

He struggled getting up, and just then, the bell rang.

He ran at me and slammed me into the wall.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it sideways, hearing a couple of bones crack.

He yelled out in pain.

Britney ran over to him as he clutched his now broken arm and shot me dagger eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" she seethed.

"I would ask you the same but it's clear that you've got no brain."

She got up and slapped me in the face.

I could already feel a mark forming.

"You will regret this Kayla, I will make your life miserable!" she screamed.

I felt where she slapped me and I glared at her.

Everyone had formed around us and were all quiet.

They all watched to see what I would do about her slapping me.

She started to walk away until I grabbed her shoulder and slapped her back and she fell.

Screw this last day of being human.

I was done with everyone today and it wasn't even nine.

I went to my locker and everyone moved out of my way.

I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out of the building.

I opened my car and heard someone screaming from behind me and guess who it was.

Britney.

She went to tackle me from behind and I moved out of the way just in time and she flew to the ground.

I got in my car and drove away.

I pulled out my phone and called Logan.

_"Kayla, why are you calling me?"_

_"I'm leaving school now."_

_"Why?"_

_"David and Britney decided to start a fight with me and let's just say things got very physical."_

_"Oh my God, did they hurt you?"_

_"I'm fine now but I probably broke David's arm and Britney's going to have some nasty bruises on her face."_

He sighed.

_"Well where are you going now?"_

_"Don't know. Haven't decided yet."_

I gasped with an idea.

"_Kayla? What is it?"_

_"I'm going to the cemetery. I'm going to see my grandmother."_

I hung up and threw my phone to the other seat and arrived at the cemetery.

I got out and walked towards the back of the cemetery where my grandmother lies.

I sat down next to her grave and just started crying.

"Why did this have to happen. Why couldn't everything be normal?" I whispered.

I talk to her like she'd be talking back to me, but all I got was silence.

I just sat there crying, unable to use words.

"Why are you crying?" I heard a partly male accented voice say.

I just shook my head.

It had started raining

Most of my hair covered my face and the man came closer.

He leaned down and I looked at him.

He had dark brown hair, and pretty much a perfect jawline.

His face was perfection.

He looked me right in the eyes.

"You look familiar." he said.

"I don't know who you are." my voice croaked.

He moved in closer.

He moved the hair from my neck and I felt a pair of fangs pierce my neck and I just sat there.

I didn't want to fight anymore.

He started sucking and pulled back quickly.

"You have venom in your system. And quite a lot I must say. Is it painful?"

I nodded.

"Someone must be turning you soon. Is this true?"

I nodded again.

"Well, if I were them, I wouldn't let you endure all this pain then wait to make it worse."

More tears streamed down my face.

"My, my. How much venom was put into you?"

"The most that a human has ever handled in history."

"They want you strong, don't they?"

I nodded.

"Well, the one turned is never as strong as the vampire turning them. No matter how much venom. Do you want to be stronger than them?"

I thought about it.

Did I want to be stronger than Logan? Yeah. I'm tired of being held back or held down by ones stronger than me. I want to break free, but I don't want to feel anymore.

I nodded.

"If different venom from a different vampire is put into one's system when there is already venom in there, it will make the human stronger than the vampire when they are turned."

He leaned back in and punctured a different spot on my neck and I felt more venom go into my system.

The pain felt different from Logan's.

It hurt a lot more.

_A lot more._

Probably one-hundred times more than Logan's venom did.

It coursed through my veins fast, and painfully.

He was attached to my neck longer than Logan was.

"It h-hurts." I gasped.

The tattoos on my wrists felt like someone set them on fire, and so did my head.

The man detached himself and I fell over to the side, clutching my head.

"Are you okay?"

I felt his hand rubbing my back.

Then, my veins felt like someone was trying to make then pop

"Oh my God."

I looked at my veins and underneath my tattoos and everywhere else, my veins looked like a heartbeat.

He pulled up his sleeve and brought his wrist up to his mouth and he clamped down.

He put it up to my mouth and it made it's way down my throat.

"Drink as much as you need. I will be fine."

The blood entered my system and the burning was getting cooled down, but was still there.

"What are you doing, brother?" a heavily accented voice came in.

"She needed help. She had a lot of venom in her system. I was told that it was the most amount of vampire venom to ever been injected into a human throughout our entire history. She's in a lot of pain and I decided to help her by making her stronger than the maker as a vampire. I put a lot more venom into her system, and her veins started popping up and beating like a heartbeat and the pain apparently reflected the original by a lot. So, I started to give her some of my blood like I am now, and she's calmed down a lot."

"So you're turning her?"

"I haven't decided."

"Well, I would decide rather quickly before I do."

He didn't even look over at me.

The blood had calmed down my veins, but the pain of the venom was still making its way through every part of my body.

I stopped drinking and looked at him.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Kayla?!" I heard a familiar voice say to me.

"LOGAN!"

"What are you doing to her?!" He yelled at the helpful man.

"Well it seemed she was in pain, I was only trying to help."

"Get away from her. Now." He growled.

"Logan," I snapped. "He's been helping me."

The man got up and sped over to him.

Logan threw a punch at him, and missed because he sped behind him.

"LOGAN! NO!"

The man snapped his neck before he could do anything else.


	6. Bitten

**Bitten**

He just snapped Logan's neck!

Even though I knew Logan wouldn't be dead, I still couldn't stop myself from thinking he was.

I started shaking uncontrollably.

The man walked towards me.

"I'm sorry I had to do that."

The other man finally looked my way.

"Oh, my. Brother, she looks awfully familiar, does she not?"

"I said the same thing."

"She looks so familiar, yet different."

"What are your names?"

"I am Elijah, and this is my brother Niklaus."

'Elijah' put his hand out to me and I grabbed it so he could pull me up.

I didn't have enough energy to do anything anymore.

"Niklaus. I think you know what we have to do."

Niklaus nodded his head, understanding what I didn't.

"Where do you live?"

"3666 Crestwood Point." I yawned.

I didn't understand why I trusted these people so much, but I just felt that I should.

Niklaus started leading me to a car.

"But my car's over there." I slurred and pointed to mine.

"I know love, but we can't all fit in it."

I nodded.

"Okay."

He opened the passenger door and I climbed inside.

Elijah went to the back door and put Logan's lifeless body behind me and sat down then closed the door.

Niklaus went to the driver's side and started the car.

I fell asleep only to be waken up after about 30 minutes.

My head was laying against Niklaus's shoulder, my arms were wrapped around his arm, and my knee looked like it had been jabbing him in the ribs.

I pulled away as quickly as I could.

Which was not very quick.

"I'm….sorry…" I slurred

"Oh I didn't mind at all. And you looked comfortable."

I blushed at that.

"Wait, why exactly are we at my house?"

"We came here to bring your friend back, but you also need to come with us. Tell your family you found him like this, and that you have to leave."

"Okay."

I was about to open my door, but Niklaus was already there opening it for me.

He took my hand and helped me get up.

He opened up Logan's door and carried him up to the door.

"Pretend you tried to carry him home."

I nodded and Niklaus went back to the car.

I opened the door and attempted dragging him up the stairs.

My mother looked over towards the stairs and cried out.

"Kayla!"

My father joined her along with Brandon and Kara.

Ugh. Kara.

"Logan!? Kayla! What happened?!"

"I'm not sure. I just found him like this and brought him back here. I don't want to leave, but I have to. Goodbye."

"Kay-"

And I slammed the door shut.

I jogged back to the car, and the door was already open.

I got inside and shut the door.

"How'd it go?"

"They freaked out, but I left before any of them could get to me."

"Okay good. They couldn't catch onto your scent."

"My…what?"

"Your scent. They would've smelled different blood in your system and would be asking questions."

"Oh?"

Niklaus started back down the road and stopped as soon as he saw a man on the road.

"Just great. This again." I accidentally said out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"This man tried to kill me and has been taunting me ever since, same spot, same road."

He walked over to my window and tapped on the glass.

I rolled it down just a bit.

"I thought I told you that there was a map over there at the bus stop."

He was about to punch the glass until Niklaus was already outside holding him by the throat.

"I would advise you not to do that."

He got up in his face and pointed towards me and whispered. Even if he was whispering I could still understand what he was saying.

"If you ever go near her again, I will rip your heart out of your chest. Stay away from her. Do you understand?"

The man nodded and sped away as soon as Niklaus let go of him.

He was already back in the car.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For doing that to him. Telling him to stay away from me."

"Oh, well we still need to figure you out, so I thought it'd be a shame if you were dead before I got to know you, even if you seem so familiar."

"Well don't I fell special."

"It's what I do, sweetheart."

We arrived in a driveway where I wasn't sure where we were.

Iv'e never seen this driveway before.

The house that was coming up before us was huge.

It had a fountain in the front and everything.

Niklaus opened my door for me and let me get out.

He opened the front door and it was magnificent inside.

But I had one thing bothering me the entire time.

Why did he and his brother want me?

What did they _have _to do.

I started staring off and thinking, and apparently Niklaus noticed.

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's just, why did you bring me here? Earlier your brother Elijah said that you both know what you have to do. What is that supposed to mean?" I just blurted out.

"It means that we get to wake up our dear siblings, Rebekah, Kol, and Finn." Elijah said while walking in.

"Wake up?"

"They've had daggers in them for how long Niklaus?"

"I think maybe ninety years."

"They are going to be upset with us, especially you, brother."

"I understand that."

Elijah walked away then came back rolling in two coffins, then a third.

My eyes went wide.

Niklaus opened two, then Elijah opened the third, revealing three people who had daggers in their chests.

"Be careful Niklaus."

Niklaus pulled the dagger out of the girl I assumed to be Rebekah, and with a startle, she woke up.

"Bloody hell Niklaus. Be glad it was you pulling the dagger out of me instead of someone else."

She had a heavy english accent like Niklaus.

He laughed at that.

She hopped out of the coffin wearing clothes that were from almost a century ago.

"Who is she?" she pointed at me.

"She, is Kayla. We woke you up and our brothers because we needed help."

"And what exactly am I helping out with?"

"That, that will be explained after Finn and Kol are awake."

"I must say Elijah, you haven't changed in the last ninety years. Still wearing suits everywhere you go."

She smiled.

Niklaus went to one of his other brothers and yanked another dagger out.

He woke up the same way as Rebekah did.

Only his voice wasn't as accented as Niklaus or Rebekah.

His was more like Elijah's.

"Why am I awake this time?"

He didn't sound too surprised to be awake.

" Kol, apparently we are helping Elijah and Niklaus with this girl over here." She gestured towards me.

"Her name?"

"Kayla."

"Oh?"

Finally Niklaus walked over to the last coffin and took the dagger out of Finn.

He woke up without a start and understood immediately why he was awake.

"I see we are awake to help this girl." His accent was more american than it was english.

"As you are correct, Finn. This is Kayla. Kayla, this is my family. We are the first creation of vampires."

I waved at all of them.

"Okay, Klaus. We are all awake. Now explain exactly what we're doing to help Kayla."

"Alright. Well earlier, I walked up to the cemetery to find Elijah with this girl and her sucking on his arm. He explained to me how she was just sitting there and in pain. Someone else was going to turn her but decided to wait to finish the process and she was full of venom. He told me that she had more venom in her system than any other human has been able to endure in vampire history. He had injected her with even more venom than the original vampire had and now she will obviously be stronger than the vampire that was going to turn her. She is already going to be one of the strongest vampires there is, and I think we should all amplify that."

"So, you're saying that we are all going to bite her and inject her with our blood and venom?" Rebekah asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"So you're expecting us to do exactly what you say and then go back in a box?"

"I never said you were going back in the box."

"Okay, fine. I'll do it but only if I get something in return."

"What do you want?"

"Freedom. I want you to give me your word that you will never dagger me, or kill me. I don't want back in that box Klaus. I mean it."

"Very well. I give you my word that I will never kill you or dagger you. I'm done putting you in the box."

"Same goes for all of us Niklaus." Finn, Kol, and Elijah all said at the same time.

"My word extends to all of you."

"It is settled then. We will help you Niklaus."

"Great. Now who's going first?"


	7. Burn

**Burn**

"I will. I want to get this done and over with." Rebekah said immediately.

I didn't even agree to this, but they were trying to help me, I might as well take it.

She walked closer to me and grabbed my head and moved my hair out of the way of my neck.

She pierced my throat, and it hurt because she wasn't gentle like Elijah was.

Her venom flooded into my system and it felt like I was burning all over again.

She got a good ten minutes in until she pulled away and bit her wrist.

She shoved it up to my mouth and I started drinking.

After another ten minutes she pulled her arm back.

"There, Niklaus. I'm going somewhere to get out of these hideous clothes. Hopefully I will see you later."

She sped out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Who wants to go next?"

Kol raised his hand and sped up to me.

He positioned my neck and before he bit, he held back.

"My, Niklaus, she is being awfully obedient and quiet. Did you compel her to stay this way?"

"This is all on her own, Kol. I did no such thing."

"Very well."

He went back to my neck and bit a different spot.

Couldn't they just use one spot instead of having to make their own new mark?

The fire started all over again.

He repeated the same thing as Rebekah, the venom, and the blood.

But instead of just biting me, he drank a little of my own blood.

"Mmm. Klaus she is very delicious."

Then he walked away.

"Finn, I'm assuming you want to get this over with as well?"

"Not that I want to get it over with, I am just as curious as to what she tastes like as you are, but I'm thinking that you want her last."

Klaus remained silent.

Finn sped behind me and bit down. Hard.

His bite was worse than Rebekah's.

He drank more than Kol did and my energy level was decreasing.

His venom felt like lava being poured through my neck and it spread everywhere and it felt like it was getting hotter and hotter.

Then his blood.

His blood tasted all the same, only it wasn't calming my nerves.

He pulled his arm back and moaned.

"Kol was right. She really did taste delicious."

"Niklaus. I believe you wanted to go last for some reason?" said Elijah.

He smirked at his brother and started towards me.

"How hard should I bite?" he asked.

How stupid!

Did it really matter after all those bites and Finn?

NOT REALLY.

"I don't care how hard you bite. Just do it."

"I'm warning you. It's going to hurt a lot more than the others."

"Why?"

"Love, I'm a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. You will have another type of blood entering your system. But still all the same it will be vampire blood. But my fangs are different. I have the regular vampire fangs, but also another mini set of them next to them. It will be painful."

"Do it."

He leaned in and bit down.

I whimpered.

The venom entered and I cried out.

I was falling but Klaus caught me.

And still attached to my neck.

His venom felt like a combination of all of their venom put together and amplified by one-hundred.

He pulled away and bit his wrist and stuck it to my mouth.

His blood automatically calmed down my insides and it tasted really good.

By now, all the blood was in my system but there was some blood dripping down from my lips.

He pulled away and pushed my hair back from my face and neck.

"Are you okay?" he said holding my cheeks.

"I'll survive." I laughed out.

He leaned in and kissed me, and surprisingly kissed him back.

It was a really deep kiss.

He put his lips near my ear and whispered.

"When do you want to become a vampire?"

"Any time is okay with me."

"How do you want to die?"

"I would prefer having my neck snapped so its quick."

"I don't understand how I've grown so fond of you in just a day."

"Maybe it's because I'm not as bad as you think."

He leaned in again and pulled me close to him.

I hugged him close.

"I could never think you were bad."

"That's nice to know."

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Only when you need to be. Or when you feel like it."

He laughed.

He put his hands on the sides of my head and pulled me closer and kissed me deeper than before.

I heard a door slam open.

"Kayla?!"

LOGAN?!

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

I pulled away from Klaus and he turned me around, still keeping me close, and still has his hands on my head.

He put his lips back at my ear.

"Is now a good time?" he whispered.

I nodded my head.

Logan walked closer.

"Kayla? How could you? Why would you do this?" he said with a heartbroken expression.

He sped to my face.

"_Why?"_

_Snap._


	8. Visionary

**Visionary**

_Snap._

I heard my own neck snap.

I could still see everything around me, I just couldn't move.

I heard Logan scream and tackled Klaus and started punching him in the face.

Klaus had him pinned faster than Logan could move.

"She wanted me to. I even asked her. Don't test me, I won't think twice about biting you. That way you'll die _slowly._ The only reason I haven't yet is because she wouldn't want me to. But make another move and I'll do it."

Logan glared at him and then looked over at me.

"Fine. Fine! Get off of me!" Logan growled at Klaus.

Klaus got up and walked towards me.

He picked my up and all that did was make Logan even more upset.

"Don't touch her!"

"I'm only putting her on the couch." he snapped back.

He walked me towards the couch and sat me down.

But then everything went white.

"Kayla needs to die."

I was in my living room and I saw Kara and Brandon.

"Yes. I know."

WAIT.

HOLD THE TRUCK UP.

I need to die?!

"How are we going to do this?"

"We should ask her to meet us somewhere. Then corner her. She will be able to spot a sneak attack from 100 miles away, so we need to get her where she wouldn't expect it."

"Smart idea."

I walked up towards them and they didn't seem to notice me.

But I did notice one thing about them.

They both had_ red _eyes.

"When are we doing this."

"When she comes back home. She won't expect it. She will be expecting a nice warm welcome, we will take her out to dinner, then we will take her and kill her."

"So much has changed since…"

"Since what?"

"Since you both got caught up in this vampire business. Everything changed. I see it in her eyes when she looks at you. She doesn't like you Kara, not since you tried to kill her. _Twice_ I might add. So this may not work."

"It's a chance we have to take. She trusts you enough to think you will hold me back and won't let anything happen."

"You've got a point."

"Don't I always?" she laughed.

I was pulled out of my vision and back to my motionless body.

Until I realized something.

My so-called 'best friend' is planning on killing me when I go home.

And I realized something else.

I was breathing.

My eyes flew opened and I gasped for breath sitting up.

Once again, everyone was surrounding me, staring at me. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Elijah, and Logan.

"Kayla!" Logan screamed.

I felt different.

Really different.

"Your eyes…."

"My eyes?"

"They're red, love." interrupted Klaus.

"They're what?!"

Logan nodded.

Then his mood changed from happy to upset and angry in a matter of seconds.

I got up and started walking towards the door.

"Kayla! Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Logan.

"Food." I replied.

"I'll get that." Klaus chipped in.

A second later he was back with a bag of blood in his hands.

He handed it to me smiling.

"Thanks."

I ripped it open and drank it all in about half of a second.

"Niklaus, I'm going to go out on a limb here. I think it's safe to say that she likes human blood."

"Of coarse she would Kol."

I really did.

The human blood tasted amazing.

I looked at my arms and down at my tattoos.

How did they get there though?

And _why _were they there?

I felt fangs form in my mouth and veins under my eyes grow visible.

I got so angry.

But why was I?

I wasn't sure, but I felt like I was going to punch someone through a wall.

Logan walked over to me and stared at me right in my eyes.

"_Why,_ WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" he yelled in my face.

"It just happened, Logan. Quit yelling in my face because if the same thing happened to you, and I got the same answer, I wouldn't be up in your face about it. I would understand what you meant."

"I'm NOT going to stop yelling in your face because the real Kayla in there," he poked my in my chest. "wouldn't do something like that."

"I don't know what else to say but, I AM THE REAL KAYLA, LOGAN! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT I HAVE JUST BEEN TURNED AND RESURRECTED NOT EVEN TEN MINUTES AGO?! I'M NOT SURE IF YOU KNOW THAT VAMPIRES FEELINGS ARE AMPLIFIED ALMOST 100 TIMES MORE THAN THE AVERAGE HUMAN!"

He had had enough and apparently snapped.

"SNAP OUT OF IT KAYLA! THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE FOR IT BECAUSE IT HAPPENED _BEFORE_ YOU CAME BACK!" he screamed at me.

He was right.

It was before I died.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME JUST TELL ME! ALL IT TAKES IS TWO WORDS AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE!" I screamed back at him.

He _really_ snapped this time, because the next thing he did, was slap me with full vampiric strength.

I stumbled backwards, regaining balance.

Finn laughed. "You really shouldn't have done that. I suggest running now."

"What is she going to do? She can't hurt me because I didn't put enough venom in to make her stronger than me."

"You really have no idea what she's been doing here do you?" Rebekah laughed.

"What _did _happen here?"

"Well, first off, we are the original family. The start of vampires. The originals ones. We are all vampires except for Niklaus here. He is half vampire, half werewolf. Secondly, my brother is actually right. You _really_ shouldn't have done that. She has all of our blood and venom in her system, including Niklaus's. Now that she's a vampire, all of her emotions and feelings are heightened way past limits. What I'm saying is that you're an idiot. One, you never hit a girl. Two, never hit them especially when they're vampires. Three, absolutely never touch them in any harmful way when they're stronger than you. You will regret hitting her. She is vampire and werewolf now. And much stronger than you, or any other supernatural being on this planet. Including my family."

Apparently, being lectured wasn't his thing.

He looked over at me with deadly eyes and was fuming.

"They're right, you know."

Once again, he slapped me.

_Full vampiric strength._

He hit me even harder than before and I fell to the floor.

"They're _lying_ about you. I knew it." he seethed.

"Actually, I wasn't." chipped in Rebekah.

I got up and sped right in front of him.

His back was facing the door and I was facing him.

I pulled my arm back to punch him.

Only he blocked it.

Easily.

"Stronger than me, huh?"

"Logan." Klaus growled.

"What." he snapped.

"She wasn't using her strength. Kayla. Do you feel our blood surging through your body at about a million miles an hour?"

Now that I thought about it, I felt everything surging through me. The vampire blood, the venom, the werewolf blood, all of it.

I turned my face partly towards him and nodded.

"Feel it coming out of your finger tips. Through your toes, and your entire body and you will be able to use the power of strength you want at will."

I snapped my head back to Logan who was now smirking.

I glared at him with my fangs extended and my veins appearing below my eyes.

I pulled my arm back and snapped it faster than he could block it, and punched him square in the stomach and sent him flying out the door.

_Full vampiric strength._

I followed the path where I punched him, and found him about fifty or so feet from the house.

Everyone followed me out the door and he shoved me into the tree, holding me back by my neck.

His fangs slid out and he growled.

I used speed to my advantage and had him in my place in under half a second.

"Don't test me, Logan. I'm not playing games. Just face it. _I'm stronger."_

He tried to get out of my grip and I slammed him back into the tree.

"Now I'm going home to be 'killed'."

I dropped him and sped back to my house.

I walked through the front door and everyone came rushing down the steps.

"Kayla! Where were you?! Why did you leave earlier?!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Dear God, Kayla! Your eyes!"

"Yes, I've heard."

"That must mean…."

"Yeah. I'm a vampire. But can you just leave me alone for now? Because the vampire you're speaking to is royally pissed off."

"Kayla, what do you say to dinner tonight?" Brandon asked me.

I knew what was going to happen.

"Sure." I fake smiled.

Logan walked through the front door, obviously still mad about what happened.

"She…..she-" he pointed at me.

"She did this to me!" he gestured to his bloody torn up clothes along with his dirt-covered face.

"She what?!"

I looked down at my wrists.

My tattoos disappeared.

They were gone!

Logan once again sped over to me and pinned me against the wall.

I changed who was where.

"Are we really doing this again, Logan?"

He bared his fangs at me.

So, I returned the favor.

Only I looked much scarier according to the look on my parents' faces.

My tattoos re-appeared.

My father saw them and gasped.

"Martha. She has the mark. She's the Devil's child."


	9. Devil's Child

**Devil's Child**

"Uh, Kayla, how about that dinner?" Brandon laughed nervously.

"What? What do you _mean_ by "Devil's child?"

"Wait, can someone explain to me how Kayla did_ that_ to Logan?" Kara pointed at him.

"Kayla, 'Devil's child' means that you are his child. You belong to him. It's one in a trillion, Kayla. Not only are you the child of the devil, you have more than one power, in fact, all of them."

That silenced everyone.

I let go of Logan and sat down on the floor.

"You're no longer welcome in this house. Get out. Now."

"Seriously? You're selling me out?"

"Seriously. The council will not only go after you, but will go after us as well, thinking we are accomplices. GET OUT!" he spat.

"Fine. You can all rot in Hell for all I care."

Then I sped out.

I sped out into the middle of unknown woods and punched a tree.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed angrily.

I walked over to another tree, and kicked it over.

"Kayla, are you okay?"

Kara.

"Just drop the act, Kara. I know what you're planning to do. You and Brandon both."

"Oh, what exactly am I planning to do?"

"You can't take me down. I hope you know that."

Everything went white again.

"I'm going to kill her, Dave."

"No! Don't! She is for the Council to deal with!" my mother cried.

"You just told her to get out! You told her so was no longer welcome here! Why can't you see that she's going to hurt you if you don't let her go?!" Logan yelled.

My mother stayed silent.

"I'm killing her."

And with that, he sped out of the house.

I was pulled out of the vision by someone grabbing me from behind.

"We can't take you down, huh?"

''No-"

I was cut off by someone stabbing me with wood.

_Right in the heart._

I looked up to see who it was.

Guess who, Logan.

"We could've avoided all of this." he whispered.

"KAYLA!" I heard a heavily accented voice yell.

He sped over to me and ripped the stake out, but I was already falling.

"Kayla…."

He propped me up against a tree and moved my hair out of my face.

"It..h-hurt-ss K-klaus…" I stuttered.

He nodded.

"I know…."

Kara sped away with Brandon, but Logan stayed.

"Just breathe in and out. Keep your eyes open."

I nodded at Klaus.

A second later Klaus had Logan pinned up against a tree.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he yelled.

"I don't know why I did that….." Logan whispered.

"WHY WOULD YOU STAB HER WITH WOOD?! ARE YOU STUPID?! WOOD KILLS VAMPIRES!"

Logan was silenced.

Everything went white.

"Well, well, Kayla. I must say, you look horrible." said a deep voice.

"Who are you?"

"My, isn't it a shame that a daughter doesn't know who her own father is?"

"Well, you can't blame me. I've never met you before, so of coarse I wouldn't recognize you."

"You have a point." he laughed.

"Is this a vision….or am I actually here?"

"You are here through your mind, but your body is still where it was left."

"Am I going to die?"

"No."

"Then why does the wood hurt so bad?"

"Apparently, there is only one type of wood that can actually cause you any pain, and Logan stabbed you with it."

"Can I teleport to here from my actual body?"

"Yes."

"Will I be able to go back?"

"Yes."

I was back in my body, and the splinters from the wood were making their way out of my body.

I stood up, and Klaus looked over at me.

"Kayla…"

"I'll come back…" I whispered.

I teleported back to my father.

"Now, what is going on?"

"There is a lot I need to tell you, Kayla."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, your name isn't Kayla. It's Victoria. The family you thought was yours is not. I kept you there to protect you for as long as I could. Logan's real name is Alexander. He is your half-brother. Your mother carried him, but she had an affair with another man. She betrayed us, Victoria. You will soon discover your entire past, that is for you to find out, not for me to tell you."

I nodded.

"You have your room here, if you would like to go there and discover for yourself, you may. In time, your brother will be here. Be ready."

I teleported to my room, and sat down on my bed.

How was I taking everything so well?

The vampires, werewolves, powers, betrayals, secrets, all of it.

I closed my eyes and focused on my past.

My past?

Did I have lives before this?

I focused myself again.

"Analea! Come down here! I have something to tell you!" I yelled.

I was about 13 years old and I had discovered that I had powers.

I was down in a meadow wearing a pretty dress.

It seemed that I was in England, because I had an english accent.

I saw numbers, 1314.

England, 1314.

I was 700 years old?

Another girl who seemed to be Analea ran down to the meadow.

There was a small pond and I knew what I was going to show her.

"I have something very important to tell you, I don't want you to be scared. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'm a witch, Ana."

She took it really well.

"You know how air makes water move?"

She nodded again.

"Watch this."

I focused on air and it started blowing all around me.

I pushed it towards the water and huge waved started forming.

A wave swung around towards our direction and splashed all over the both of us.

"Ana- I didn't mean-"

"AHH! THIS WAS JUST MADE FOR ME TODAY AND NOW IT'S RUINED! VICTORIA! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"I didn't mean to get water all over you…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU MEANT! IT ALREADY HAPPENED!"

She started stomping towards the castle and suddenly I got very angry.

I started stomping after her and dark storm clouds rolled in and it started pouring.

"ANALEA! COME BACK!" I screamed.

Lightning bolts started cracking everywhere.

But they were different.

They were _blue_!

I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

She swatted me off of her.

"GET OFF ME! YOU- YOU- YOU FREAK!" she screamed.

She started running until I cracked a bolt at her.

She was down in seconds.

I just realized what I did.

I ran over to her body and started crying uncontrollably.

"ANA! ANA! ANALEA! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WAKE UP!"

I started shaking her body, but I already knew she was dead.

I saw a whole bunch of guards and knew automatically my mother was coming near.

My teeth started hurting really bad.

My throat started burning.

A circle of fire raised around me.

I heart Ana's heart start up again.

I knew it wouldn't last long unless I did something about it.

I could_ save _her.

On instinct I went for her neck and two sharp canines replaced two of my teeth.

I bit, and started sucking.

I tried pulling away, but I couldn't.

More tears started pouring down my face.

I pulled away when I realized I sucked her dry.

My mother was by the circle and for some reason I got really angry.

I ran.

I sped away as fast as I could.

About 300 or so years later I was walking through the woods and found myself slammed up against a tree.

I was soon cut off by hearing a loud crash from downstairs.

I got off my bed and teleported back down and looked to see who it was.

Alexander.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled.

"Who, me?"

I walked in the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Father, would you care to explain so I can finish up upstairs?"

"Go ahead."

"WAIT! KAYLA!"

"I don't answer to Kayla, it's Victoria."

I sped back upstairs and landed on my bed.

I was back up against the tree.

"You need somewhere to stay, little girl?"

Then everything went black.

I woke up in an unknown house, on someone's bed.

I found a note on the nightstand.

"As soon as you read this, walk down the hallway, take a left, and find the stairs. Go downstairs and I will explain everything. -Klaus"

Klaus?

Who was Klaus?

Nevermind that, I got up and did what the note said and found a man sitting on the couch.

He looked up and waved me over.

"Don't worry love, I won't hurt you."

I didn't feel I could trust him as much as he was letting on.

I sped towards the door, and it flew open before I could touch the knob.

"Niklaus, I believe I found your little friend trying to escape."

"Bring her here Elijah."

He grabbed my shoulders and guided me to the couch.

"So, your name is Victoria, is it not?"

"It is."

"Well, as I have just witnessed, you're a vampire. Correct?"

"I am."

"But there seems to be something different about her scent, Niklaus."

"Right you are, brother."

No, they're going to figure it out.

"What's so different about you, Victoria?"

Just then, another women walked in.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"I heard another voice and I just wanted it was."

"Well, now you have, so get out."

"But-"

"Katherine, the only reason why you're still alive is because it is against my brother's wishes to see you dead. If you do not get out now, I will go against his wishes and make that happen."

"Fine." she huffed.

She left, and Klaus looked back at me.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"I honestly don't understand what you mean about me being any different than a regular vampire."

"Answer me!" he slammed his fist on the table. "Or there will be consequences."

"What are you going to do? Chain me up and beat me repeatedly until I answer? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know more than you're letting on, Victoria."

"Do I?" I smirked.

He immediately got up and was very angry.

He looked really scary.

I looked down at my hands and saw a sapphire ring on my finger.

"What's this?"

"Answer me first, sweetheart."

"Fine, you want to play it that way? I guess we both won't be getting our answers."

A second later I was up against the wall with his hand up against my throat.

It started hurting me really bad.

"S-stop!" I managed to get out.

I was struggling trying to get his hand off of my throat, but he had an iron grip.

He used his other hand to push mine down.

"Not until I get my answer, love."

I give up.

I guess he was going to find out sooner or later.

I grabbed his hand with my other and it started glowing red.

His hand starting burning and he let go.

He healed quickly, but looked surprised.

"Oh, so you have fire powers? No, no. That wouldn't be it. But what then?"

"You want to know so bad?! FINE! I'M. A. WITCH. HAPPY?!"

"Who made you this way?" he whispered.

"I don't know." I answered quickly.

"WHO MADE YOU THIS WAY?!" he yelled.

"I don't KNOW!" I yelled back.

"I was just born like this! I don't know how, or why, I JUST WAS."

I ran towards the door and took a step outside.

There stood Katherine.

"Trying to run, are we?"

"Move, Katherine."

She grabbed my forearm and started yelling.

"I got something for you Klaus! I got your little friend out here!"

I managed to get her grip off me, and I ran.

Fast.

Dark thunder clouds rolled in quickly.

I felt arms grip around me.

"I wouldn't run from Niklaus if I were you, Victoria."

Elijah.

Katherine caught up with him and sped right in front of me.

Thunder cracked loudly across the sky.

"Katherine, leave her alone. She's a witch."

"No, she's a vampire. I saw it."

I knocked Elijah off of me and cracked a blue lightning bolt and screamed.

It started pouring very fast, and very hard.

I ran again.

I found myself running through the middle of the woods.

I started to feel very thirsty.

I couldn't run anymore.

I just started crying.

I couldn't take anymore.

I was already upset with everyone.

I was just trying to find someone to drink, then got taken to that stupid house.

I met this man named Klaus, who obviously has anger issues, then I met this rude unladylike woman who went by the name of Katherine.

They all now know my secret, and now I'm in the middle of the woods, unable to do anything, and I'm thirsty.

Lightning was flashing everywhere and thunder was so loud it started to make my ears ring.

I ended up in a circle of fire, crying in the middle of a storm.

It all seemed so familiar.

I had tried to forget about it, but I was never able to.

Ana, the secret, the lightning, the fire, the death.

I heard someone walking near me despite the storm and I looked up.

"Just stay away, Klaus!"

He ignored my comment and kept walking on closer.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" I screamed.

The fire went from orange to blue in seconds.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Ana.

Klaus got inside my circle and started walking towards me.

"It's all my fault!" I cried.

"She's dead because of me.."

He leaned down and pulled me close.

He brushed the hair out of my face and looked at me.

"It's okay. Shhhh. It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."

I calmed down a lot more when he said that.

The storm and fire died down, but the clouds stayed.

He pulled me up and started walking me back to the house.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For?" he purred.

"For burning you earlier."

"It's okay. It was my fault you did it in the first place. I was taunting you."

We were back in the house and Elijah walked over.

"I see that you have found her, brother. May I say that I am surprised you went out in that storm to find her. I wonder why it came in so quickly."

"Me. I did it."

"Oh that was you who made it?" Katherine piped in.

I started glaring at her and she smirked.

"Were we interrupting a moment? Sorry, sorry. Carry on."

She walked away in arms with Elijah.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about her. She's always been that way. And, for a minute there, I thought we were having a moment."

"I'm sorry, she just gets me so angry."

"Victoria, there is something you should know. I have been trying to find you for years. But, you are very good at hiding."

"When did you start looking?"

"When you ran away. I saw you get up from the meadow, and you just ran. I saw you while I was hunting."

"Why did you want to look for me?"

"Well, I-I…. I don't know. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I wanted to get to know you."

I blushed at that.

His smile went back to his neutral face and he stood up.

"I think you should go to bed. It's almost 3 in the morning. Plus, you created that storm so you're bound to need energy."

I got up and walked upstairs.

I shut my door and crawled into bed and started dreaming.


	10. Dreamer

**Dreamer**

I woke up in a bed next to Klaus sleeping.

I got up to go to the bathroom and I had no clothes on.

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself.

Did something happen last night?

I'm appalled.

Why would I do something like that?

He had to have started it.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'm…..I'm just going to the bathroom."

I wasn't lying.

I _really _had to pee.

I ran over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Why'd you bring the blanket in there and close the door? After last night, it really wouldn't be necessary to cover anything up."

I washed my hands and opened the door and ran into Klaus.

"Why did you?"

I shrugged.

"What if someone walked in? I wouldn't want them seeing me naked."

"Well alright then."

I was about to walk around him, but he moved in my way.

"Klaus-"

I was cut off by him leaning in and kissing me.

He kissed me passionately.

Like he loved me.

He started making his way down my neck.

Then he clamped down.

And _bit_ me!

He was starting to drain me.

I started feeling weak.

"K-kl-laus…"

"Shhh…"

He went back to my neck and I banged my head on something _really_ hard.

I woke up panting and holding my head.

Klaus was sitting on the bed staring at me.

"What are doing up here?"

"I heard a crash and found your face on the floor and the rest of you on the bed. Why didn't you wake up?"

"I was too focused on dreaming to wake up. I probably wouldn't have woken up if I got stabbed. Twice."

We both started laughing at that.

He kept on staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"It's just nice to see you here with me."

I blushed.

He smiled.

"The funny thing is that these are the only times I've seen you smile or laugh and mean it. I like you this way. You seem scary when you're angry or upset. Which is a lot."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get that angry with you."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Please."

"Alright."

"Are we go-"

I was cut off by him leaning in and kissing me.

He was a _really_ good kisser.

He pulled away and looked guilty.

"What was that for?"

"You, sweetheart."

"Klaus, have you heard anything about the Salvators?" interrupted Katherine.

I _really_ didn't like her.

"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting again? Oops… Guess I'm always here at the wrong time…." she trailed off.

"Yes, I have. Now leave Katherine."

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

"Okay! Okay!"

She walked out of the room.

"Victoria, I have something to tell you. I don't really know you too well, but I think, I think I l-love y-you. You mean the world to me."

He LOVES me?!

But do I love him back?

YES!

"I think…. I-I love you t-too…..Klaus, I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone in two days, but it is. I'm sure of it."

"Okay love, but I think someone is here to talk to me. I have to go. I will see you in a bit."

He sped out of the room.

I snapped out of it and found that I was crying on my bed.

I figured it out.

My memories were taken from me and this is why Father wanted me to discover it on my own. I needed to find Klaus again. If he was still around….

I went back in.

I slipped out of the room to look over the stairs and I saw Klaus arguing with another man.

Assuming that it was a Salvator, according to what Katherine had said earlier, I decided to listen.

"But she nearly killed Stefan, Klaus."

"Yes, I know, I know. But he did try to kill her with the Oak. You understand that don't you? Which I still need by the way."

"How do you expect me to get it from him when he knows I came here and he hid it? Why do you think he would give up the only weapon that could kill your family?"

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Rebekah I'm worried about. Just get it from him."

"Not untold I get something I want…hmm….like…her." he pointed at me.

"No, never."

"Well yes actually, or no stake for you."

"NO!"

The man grabbed me from behind me and whispered in my ear.

"You're mine now."

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

I stomped on his foot and ran.

I sped down the stairs and looked for somewhere to hide.

"I hope you know if you try and hide, I will find you. I know you scent now, miss."

That's right, he did know my scent.

I started speeding all over the house so it would be hard for him to track me.

I ran outside and ran right into his chest.

That's it.

I conjured up a storm and it started pouring vervain.

It was burning me, but not as much as it was him.

"KLAUS! DON'T COME OUTSIDE!" I screamed.

The Salvator grabbed me by the neck and started speeding in a different direction.

We arrived at a house, and he snapped my neck.

I woke up sitting in a chair tied.

First thing I noticed, the ropes were laced with vervain.

The second thing I noticed, my ring wasn't on my finger.

I could feel that it wasn't there.

The man that snapped my neck walked in.

"First off, my name is Damon. What is yours?"

Silence.

"Seriously. What's your name?"

Silence again.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME! NOW!" he yelled.

I just stared at him.

"STEFAN!" he yelled.

"What?" a voice said as a man walked in.

I was assuming this was Stefan.

"She won't give me her name."

"Just tell him."

He got up in my face and stared at me in the eyes.

I stared right back.

"TELL US OR WE WILL TORTURE IT OUT OF YOU!"

"Your form of torture is….?" I trailed off.

"This."

Damon pulled back curtains and I was in direct sunlight.

I started burning, so I focused on the curtains, and tried slamming them shut.

It didn't work.

I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

Damon closed the curtains, and walked over to me.

"Want to give us your name now?"

"Fine! It's Victoria! Jesus!"

"Now. You're going to tell us what Klaus is planning."

"What..Klaus….is planning?"

"That's what I said."

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't even know he was planning something in the first place."

"You think we're supposed to believe that?"

"What, believe the truth? What else am I supposed to tell you?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? What. Is. He. Planning?"

"I. Don't. Know. Do I need to write it down for you? Because if I have to, I gladly will."

"No, you will run."

"Try me."

"Stefan, watch her. Make sure she doesn't run."

He walked over to me and was about to untie me, but I had already burned the ropes off.

I got up and punched Damon in the face forcing him back into the wall.

Stefan tried to grab me, but he was beat by Klaus knocking him into the other wall.

We started to run out, but I heard them getting up.

"Klaus, they're getting up. I hear them. Just wait a minute…"

"Why?"

"You might get a little soaked. Or a lot."

I started up another storm and Stefan and Damon stepped out onto their porch.

Damon started to laugh and started walking out.

"I advise you to stay over there, Damon. You might get hit by some lightning."

"You wouldn't dare."

"After what happened in there, I wouldn't test me if I were you."

Damon started to speed out, but my lightning was faster and he fell to the ground.

I wasn't paying attention to Stefan and he ran out while I wasn't looking and knocked me to the ground.

He was on top of me and I kicked him off of me as hard as I could.

He flew through five trees before he slowed down.

I grabbed Klaus's hand and we sped back to the house.

"I take it those two were the Salvatores?"

"Correct."

I snapped back into my room after that.

I needed to find Klaus.

I _needed_ him.

I love him.

I cannot lose my one and only.

I started crying again and went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I looked different.

I had long, curly blood-red hair.

My eyes, they were no longer violet.

They were a teal-blue color.

I calmed myself down and went back to my room.

I grabbed some paper and started writing.

"I need to do something. It's very important. Might be back in a few days, weeks, or even months. I'm not sure, but I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. ~Victoria"

I set it on my bedside table and teleported into Alexander's room, where I was assuming he was.

"I see you're murderous no longer?"

I looked around and his room was _destroyed_.

There was a dead girl on the floor and blood splattered all over his bed.

He was balled up in the corner and turned while he met my eyes.

His were red and his fangs were out.

It appeared to me that he'd been crying for some time.

"Why the glum face?"

He yelled un-intelligible words and threw something my way.

I moved out of the way and it shattered against the wall.

In his fit of rage, he stood up and walked over to me.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed in my face.

"And why is that?"

He'd gotten even angrier when I said that.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE KAYLA! YOU WERE MY EVERYTHING AND THIS BOMB DROPPED DOWN ON OUR LIVES RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER ONE OF HIS MINIONS! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! WHY DID YOU EVER LEAVE ME KAYLA?!"

"Alexander! You need to pull yourself together! Not everything is as it seems to be. This thing you call "a bomb dropped down on our lives" is called _the truth._ I told you already, I'm not Kayla. That innocent naive girl is gone. She was never me. Why can't _you_ see _that?!_ I didn't leave you, I was never yours. I became the person I was before I had everything _ripped_ away from me."

I was fuming and I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I teleported into the woods into the mortal world.

I found a stump and sat down on it.

My throat was starting to burn and I was becoming very weak.

I tried concentrating on where Klaus had gone since I left.

I felt like it had been months, even though it had only been a couple of days.

After a couple of failed tries, I finally got a spark of where he was.

He was in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and that was all I got before I was pulled out of it and heard a _very_ familiar voice in my ear.

"Well if it isn't _Victoria_. Long time no see."

I turned around quickly to see the one and only.

_Damon Salvatore._

He was smirking at me and appeared to have changed a lot about his look over the centuries.

Motorcycle boots, black pants, dark blue shirt, leather jacket, and medium length black hair.

His eyes and hair were the only things the same, besides his face of coarse.

"Look so surprised to see me Vic?"

"What are you doing here, Damon? How did you find me?"

"Well, when you know witches who know what they're doing, and have a special something of yours, well, A plus b equals….But what my question is, what are you doing here in the middle of the woods?"

"I believe that is my business, for me to know, and for you not to."

"Well, I see you've changed a lot in the last 400 years. Combat boots, black skinny jeans, black shirt with red lettering, still the same blood-red hair, the same piercing blue eyes, and a black motorcycle jacket."

He smirked even more when he knew that I realized we were almost matching.

"And with that makeup on, you look even _hotter_ than before. I have to give it to you Victoria, you sure know how to keep up."

He was just starting to irritate me.

"What do you want, Damon?"

I stood up and was about the same height as him.

6'1 was my natural height and I didn't have heeled boots on.

"Why worry about what I want when I can give you what you want?"

"And what is that?"

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Hey! Vic! Wait!" he said as he grabbed onto my shoulder.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what you want or I'm gone."

He started wiggling something out of his jacket pocket.

He pulled something out and held it up to me.

_My sapphire ring._

My eyes got wide, and my heart started skipping beats.

"Where did you get that?" I whispered.

_"_Ah, so you do remember this. Well, I've had this for about 400 years when you left it at my house after you _electrocuted me._"

He grabbed my hand and he started sliding the ring up my finger.

"In the time I did have this, I never figured out what it did."

"It protects vampires from sunlight. But you've managed to survive without it for some unknown reason, unless you only came out at night, which I doubt. But I just wanted to give it back, well, because, you know."

I was too distracted to notice him walking behind me by looking at the ring.

Everything went white.

I saw him walking behind and and snapping my neck, and was pulled out.

By the time I went to make a move to run, he'd already snapped my neck.


	11. Truth

**Truth**

I woke up in a cell and I was chained to the stone floor with _thick_ chains.

I tried to rip it out but I was hopeless.

I had wasted all my energy on teleporting and didn't have time to feed.

My throat burned horribly and I was starving.

I was about to pass out until I got a glimpse of my ring.

He left it on my finger?

While I was thinking over things, a familiar face popped into the cellar.

Stefan.

"Hello Victoria."

I gave him a quick nod.

"So, how was last night?"

He seemed like he was trying to be interested, so, I caved.

"Hell."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was off in my own business, and Damon shows up. Long story short, he gives me my ring and goes behind me and snaps my neck. I didn't think he was going to do that because I was distracted. And when I realized what he was doing, it was already too late."

"Sounds like hell."

"You don't say." I said sarcastically.

"So, why exactly am I here?"

"Damon is still angry about what happened at what you did a long time ago. Seems how I let go of all of that, I brought you a bottle of blood to make your day better."

"Why can't you just set me free?"

"Well, I think it would be better if Damon got everything out of his system before he does something stupid."

"So you're going to let him torture me? Great, kick someone while they're already down."

"It's for the best Vic, I'm only trying to make things right."

"Make things right? How is trapping someone and torturing them going to make anything right? I told Damon not to come at me or I'd do it. He was provoking me, and decided to do it anyway, so I took him down."

Stefan sighed and crouched down to my level.

"Why did he want me in the first place, Stefan?" I whispered. "What was I to him?"

Tears started streaming down my face as I thought of Klaus.

"He wanted you because he thought you were a prize. He knew that Klaus wouldn't want to give you up, and if he took you, Klaus would do what he wanted."

I nodded my head.

"So I'm just a pawn in this little game of his?"

Stefan looked down to the ground and nodded silently.

"Well, I'll figure a way out of this. I always do."

Stefan handed me the bottle and I sucked it down and set it on the floor.

"I like these little talks, Stefan. We should do this more."

I jerked my head towards the door.

"Now go, before Damon gets back. I don't think it's necessary for you to be dead."

He nodded and grabbed the bottle and sped out.

A few moments later Damon walked in the door.

"You seem happy."

"Oh the joys of having my enemy's former love life."

I rolled my eyes.

He kept getting closer and closer to me.

He got down and wrapped his legs around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

I pulled away and he started laughing.

He got up and shoved me over to where I was laying on my stomach.

He lifted up my shirt and stabbed me in the middle of my spine.

I screamed while he laughed.

He left it there and after a couple or minutes I started talking.

"Why are you doing this Damon? Why can't you be more like your brother and _let it go_?"

"Because unlike my baby brother, I like revenge."

He came back over to me and ripped the knife out of my spine, making me scream again.

He walked out into the hallway and came back with a shotgun.

He shot me in the leg and I realized it.

_Wooden bullets._

I whimpered and tried to pull the bullet out.

Apparently he knew what kind of wood caused me pain.

He walked closer and shot me again.

_Right in the heart_.

I fell back over and stopped breathing.

I could still see everything, but he didn't know that.

Everything went white.

I saw Klaus walking up to an okay-looking blonde girl.

He was asking her something.

"No Klaus, I'm not going with you."

"Why not Caroline? What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't want to go with you. Seriously. You turned Tyler into one of your minion-hybrid things, you've blown into down threatening all of my friends, you _killed_ Elena without any mercy, you killed Jenna, Tyler's mother, and you're asking me what you've done to me? You hurt my friends, you hurt me, Klaus."

"Caroline, please. Please just let me have one dance with you. Just one. I truly love you Caroline, one dance is all I'm asking."

"You know what? Fine! Fine. One dance, and _nothing_ else is happening. There is nothing between us and it's staying that way. Tyler and I aren't talking right now, but I'm not giving him another reason to hate me."

Klaus smiled and I was back to my lifeless and motionless body in the cellar with Damon.

Klaus said he_ loved_ that blonde girl Caroline.

Had he stopped looking for me?

Did he not care about me anymore?

I wanted to find out for myself.

Damon was turned around and I mustered up enough energy to pull the bullets out, and felt much better.

I got up as Damon turned around, and boy did he looked surprised.

"How are you _not dead?! _I heard your heart _stop!_ Wood kills vampires if it hits their heart!"

"Damon I think there is something that you don't understand about me. I _can't_ die."

I ripped the chains off and smiled.

He tried to speed out of the room and close the door, but I was quicker and had him pinned against the wall by the throat.

Both of his hands struggled to try and get my hand to release, but all that did for him was make my grip even tighter.

"I'm giving you _one_ chance, Damon. Only one. If you make a move towards me, or Klaus, I will not hesitate to tie you up and give you aneurysms until your brain eventually gives up healing and kills you. Are we clear?"

He nodded and I dropped him onto the ground.

I sped out of the house and started getting short visions of where Klaus was going.

I kept seeing a mansion that had the last name "Lockwood" on the mailbox.

Lockwood.

That's the last name of the mayor.

Council.

Mayor.

Ball.

There was going to be a ball at the mayor's house tonight.

Specifically 7:30.

But Caroline was going to be there tonight.

_With Klaus_.

I'm not giving up on him

Not yet.

I thought of what I was going to wear.

The colors were black and blue.

The perfect dress came to my mind.

Blue to the waist, then black puffed towards my feet. With black stripy heels.

It was at 7:30, and it was 7:15 now.

I conjured up a mirror and started on my makeup.

I lightly put on dark blue eyeshadow, then I put eyeliner on the top and bottom of my eyes, and lip gloss was put on my lips.

My hair was done perfectly in seconds.

It was down in my usual large curls and it looked perfect.

I conjured up my dress and heels and switched them out of my old clothes.

I conjured up a car, and it was my black Ferrari.

I started driving to the Lockwood's and was there in about ten minutes.

It was 7:30 already.

Right on time.

I hopped out of the car and locked the doors.

I walked towards the house and surprisingly, I didn't need invited in.

Must be owned by the hybrid thing Tyler.

A song started playing and I saw them.

_Klaus and Caroline._

They were dancing.

The way he looked at her.

Maybe he had forgotten all about me.

Something popped into my mind.

When I was Kayla, in the cemetery, he said I looked familiar, yet different.

It was because Kayla reminded him of me.

His smile, and her smile.

I got a closer look and the more I looked, the more heartbroken I felt.

He paused and froze.

I looked down at my ring, hoping there was still something there.

As soon as I looked up, he caught my gaze.

"Victoria." he whispered.

Tears made their way down his face, and Caroline looked over at me.

Then I realized tears were streaming down my face too.

I started running over to him, and he caught me.

He held me close and choked out.

"Victoria, is it really you?"

I nodded and smiled.

He smiled back at me.

"I've missed you so much." he whispered.

He grabbed my hand and started walking me outside.

He walked me over to a bench by a small pond.

"Where were you all these years?"

"Do you remember when you said Kayla looked familiar? That was me. I didn't know anything about you because my memories were stolen from me, Klaus. I had no idea…"

His face went white and he seemed shocked.

"Why didn't I think of it….You looked just like yourself…and I didn't think of you…"

"Klaus, it's okay. I'm here now."

"Do you remember what happened after we ran from Stefan and Damon?"

I shook my head.

"I've been getting small pieces of everything. That, I didn't remember."

"You…you _died_, Victoria, I was heartbroken and had no idea what to do. I thought you were gone for good until Elijah told me there was a possible chance that you could be a reincarnate. I searched and searched and I couldn't find you. Anywhere. I never gave up, but I could never find you. I tried letting go, but I couldn't. I just never brought it up with anyone because it would bring back every memory. I am speechless that you here. You've no idea how happy I am."

I blushed and smiled again.

He pulled me closer and rested his head on top of mine.

"How did you find me?"

"I can get visions, Klaus, I searched for you until…"

"Until what?"

I started crying again.

"Damon locked me up after he found me, and after he shot me in the heart, I saw you and Caroline…"

"Victoria…..I thought I loved her because she reminded me so much of you. She has an attitude that she uses when she needs to, and she doesn't take anything from anyone. She's kind and has a sweet heart. Everything about her almost matched up to you, but I knew that she would never be you. She could never take your place. Ever."


	12. Mine

**Mine**

It all seemed so real, that it felt like a dream.

I have everything back.

My looks, my vampire and witch DNA, and most importantly, the love of my life.

We both had the same idea and both leaned in at the same time.

I smiled against his lips and he did in response.

I heard someone walking towards us.

Look who it is: Caroline.

"Klaus you just le-"

We both looked up at her and she looked really upset.

"So. You beg me to this ball just to ditch me and come out here and kiss this nobody?"

Okay, I'm okay with the fact that she's upset but she was _really_ pissing me off.

I haven't even said a thing to her and now she's throwing names at me.

I was about to get up and punch her in the jaw, but Klaus held me back.

"Shhhhhh… It's fine, Victoria."

"Does she know about it Klaus?"

He nodded, but I was confused.

"Okay, you listen here, _Victoria," _she spat out. "you can't just waltz on into a ball and steal someone's date. I won't hesitate to snap your neck."

I am soooo not in the mood for this.

I got up while Klaus struggled at keeping me down.

I stood really close to her, and I was a good 5 inches taller than she was.

Her eyes turned red and she snapped her fangs at me.

Klaus noticed that, "Caroline, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Shut up, Klaus. This is your fault."

Who does this girl think she is?!

My hands caught blue fire, and I was fuming.

Then she started laughing.

It seemed as time sped up and everyone noticed what was going on.

Damon, Stefan, two girls I didn't know, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and two other guys showed up.

"Oooh, a witch I see, Bon, I think I found another one of your witchy sisters."

Then a familiar voice chirped in.

"Caroline, I wouldn't. She's not what you think she is."

Katherine.

"Yeah, she's probably just some newbie witch that I need to go easy on."

She lunged at me and I shoved her a good 10 feet from me.

She sped back and threw a punch at me, and I blocked it with my hand.

I felt that she was using almost all of her vampiric strength to try and hit me, and it wasn't working.

She kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying.

A barrier that stopped me was a thick oak tree.

On reaction, my instincts kicked in.

My eyes went from blue to red, and my fangs slid out.

I sped towards her, and grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her into a tree.

"I've got a good 700 years on you girly. I wouldn't try anything with me."

I threw her to the ground and started walking towards Klaus.

I heard her get up behind me, and she started running towards me.

I turned around right before she got to me, and used my shield to block her.

She bounced back and landed on her back.

"I said don't try anything." I growled.

I stalked towards her, about to go further, but I felt arms slide around my waist.

"Vic, I think you've done enough."

I thought about it for a minute, and decided that he was right.

Everyone was staring at me, and I nodded.

I turned to him and he grabbed my hand.

We started walking off, and I had a strange tingle in my body.

It started in my chest, and spread out through my body.

"I don't understand why she acted like that in the first place. It's not like she wanted you, she even said so."

Klaus stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"What? I heard her say it."

"Victoria, I had hope for her and me, and even though she rejected me countless times, and even though I have you again, it still hurts when you say that because I thought she and I were going to happen even though she basically hated me."

Is he serious right now?

I mean, I understand that he had hope for them to be together before I came back, but why would he tell me that?

I thought he let go of that when we got back together.

But obviously not.

I looked right into his eyes, and he saw the heartbreak in mine.

I let go of his hand and turned the other direction.

I started stalking off, and tears started pouring down my face.

This was supposed to be a good night, and it turned out to be an equivalent to being in hell.

My "true love" doesn't even want me.

"Why would he even say that to me?" I whispered out loud.

Everything went white.

_Klaus was walking up to Caroline with a white rose in his hand._

_"I'm sorry about her. She can be quite protective."_

_"What is she?"_

_"Well, to clear it easily, she's a vampire, and a witch."_

_"Is that even safe? I mean, wouldn't something be messed up in the DNA system?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, witches are human, vampires are not. When a witch is turned into a vampire, everything connecting them to being a witch is severed. But if she somehow got around it, wouldn't nature do something to balance out an abomination to it?"_

_He looked puzzled for a moment, then his expression changed to worry._

_"I know that you want me Klaus, but she is your true love. I can tell. As much as I would like to see nothing more than you being broken, I won't let it happen because then I wouldn't be able to live with my head cleared of everything bad I've done. Go after her, don't let yourself lose her."_

Then I snapped back into reality.

She's trying to help me and Klaus…?

My arm started feeling all tingly again, and I took a look at it.

It looked like my veins had turned black and had a heartbeat.

They were becoming visible like a heartbeat and then pain shot up my arm.

It spread and looked exactly the same everywhere else.

The pain was worse than when Klaus injected his venom into me.

I dropped down to the ground, and curled up into a ball.

Then, I heard the loudest, and most ear-deafening scream anyone has ever screamed.

Then I realized that it was me screaming.

About a second and a half later, Klaus and Elijah both showed up.

I clutched my stomach and Klaus went to pick me up.

I rolled away from him, and tried to get up.

I got on my knees, and collapsed again, and tears rolled down my cheeks.

He came up behind me, and picked me up while I was screaming.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!"

I looked at his face in the few seconds I had, and he was crying too.

"Victoria, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

I nodded, while letting the pain kick in.

My body shuddered, and I took my last breathe.


End file.
